Opportunistic networks may provide access to a mobile radio communication network for mobile radio communication devices via another mobile radio communication device. For example, a first mobile radio communication device may be in communication with a second mobile radio communication device via a short range radio access technology, and the second mobile radio communication device may communicate with a mobile radio communication system via a base station, and may relay data received via short range communication from the first mobile radio communication device to the mobile radio communication system and may relay data from the mobile radio communication system to the first mobile radio communication device via short range communication. Thus, the first mobile radio communication device may communicate with the mobile radio communication system via the first mobile radio communication device.